Beg for Death
by Oilesru Zeravla
Summary: Sasuke would only love to be as strong as Itachi, only to fail...Only to bring death upon himself. Don't flame if you're going to complain about me killing off Sasuke.


Sasuke strained his muscles to a ripping edge. The electricity burned in his hand as his third Chidori came upon existence, and even in his growth and maturity of the body, he could only pull off another one without dying.

Itachi took off his Akatsuki robe and crouched down to the floor. He flung himself across the dark room of Orochimarus' lair. Not that he needed to force himself, but Itachi was just sick of it, Sasuke was such a bleeding heart; a pain.

He jumped off of all of the pillars he touched. He was moving ten or twenty times faster than even Haku, and his kunai touched Sasuke so rapidly every time they crossed paths, that he barely felt it.

When Itachi landed in grace fitting that of a swan, kneeling, in front of Sasuke, Sasuke smiled. Sasuke smiled and sniggered and as he was going to kick Itachi he lifted his head and looked him in the eye; he didn't use the Sharingans' power, instead, smiled back.

Sasuke coughed blood that landed on Itachis' kneeling body. He lost his balance and kneeled in front of Itachi, as he stood up, chuckled, and said…

"How nice of you to recognize me, brother."

He coughed blood again.

"Fucker…"

Sasuke tried to stand up. He lost the chakra he used for his third Chidori and it was a waste. He struggled, and barely managed to get his knees to bend when Itachi grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up. Sasuke tried to trap his brother in Genjutsu, but it was futile, Itachi simply dispelled it, swished his face to the side in disgust, and threw Sasuke with immense force towards a pillar, as he landed, almost slowly, right next to Orochimarus' corpse.

Immortal his ass thought Itachi. He took him out in a matter of seconds; he chuckled and smiled an evil smirk. Even his brother was putting up a better fight, still, not by much.

Sasuke was actually able to stand up this time, unfortunately for him, not too stable. Itachi looked at his tattered body now, he laughed; pitiful.

"Sasuke-kun, humor me. How exactly did you plan on killing me?"

Sasuke, clenched fists, grinding teeth, dared not respond. Itachis' somehow "I'll-never-lose-my-cool" glare turned venomous. He opened his mouth and screamed at Sasuke…

"Answer me brother!"

He turned around and launched himself at him. His fist clashed with Sasukes' cheekbone, and he flew at the rock walls of the lair, breaking through them. Itachi ran after him, before Sasuke could touch ground, and did something Sasuke had a seen a great number of times. Itachi got under him, following his every move towards the ground, like a leaf and its' shadow.

Itachi punched Sasuke in the back with sheer brutality and the pain and force pulsated through Sasukes' body – more blood. Itachi smiled, he smiled pain, and torture, wrath, and lust for death. Sasukes' death. Itachi somewhat hugged Sasuke from the back as he arched in pain, and twisted their positions in the air. Sasuke would fall head first unto the unforgiving stone of Orochimarus' hideout.

The violent snaps of bone against floor brought Sasuke to a stop, but Itachi sure didn't. Itachi stood up and left Sasukes' semi-conscious body on the floor, skull half-cracked, and put his foot over Sasukes' back and took his "Chidori" arm and pulled. Pulled, and snapped.

Sasukes' arm lay limp on the floor as tears of pain and failure came running down his cheeks. Itachi only pronounced aging lines over his forehead and his red Mangekyou Sharingan eyes drove in through Sasukes' head in Genjutsu and into his brains nervous system. Itachi needn't even look into Sasukes' eyes to know how to enter his mind and manipulate.

In Sasukes' mind there lay his body chained to invisible walls. Spread arms and spread legs, and Itachis' face only inches away from his own volatile self. Itachi hugged him.

"Brother…You've run long enough…You've hung unto life pitifully, and you hate me, you spite me…Sasuke-kun…"

"…"

"Don't ever give yourself the pleasure of calling yourself my brother, the pleasure of calling yourself an Uchiha! Filth!"

Itachi struck his hand, as would Neji, through Sasukes' stomach; red fingernails toning to bloody crimson. He dug carefully as Sasuke screamed. He cried, and begged, and Itachi only dug further, **slower**, and inside his stomach, Itachi opened his fist of sort and created an open palm, and dug slowly, outwards, removing his hand in painful pleasure, and, reaching the brim of skin through which Itachi dug into Sasuke, he ripped out his hand in terrifying speed.

Sasuke, bled, and screamed, and died in his mind, and Itachi only did the same through his lungs, and his heart, Sasuke could only beg…For death.

Itachis' grip on Sasukes' mind died away, he was pleased to hear Sasuke utter the most painful, most difficult words he could ever say…

"Kill me!"

Itachi smirked and laughed, and held Sasuke by the throat…

"I'm glad to hear you say that Sasuke-kun, I'm glad you've begged for death by the hand of family…**Dropout**"

Itachi tightened his grip on Sasukes' throat and the crack of bone resonated unto Itachis' ears. Itachi ground his teeth, threw Sasukes' no-longer-living body upon the floor, made his open palm into a fist, and pummeled his pale face. His skull was cracked and broken into pieces. Knife sharp edges protruding from his eyes, and skin, and death flowing from his body unto creases and earth – Itachi snickered, grabbed his Akatsuki cloak, and made for exit. Vermillion and ivory in contrast of mud stained floors, Sasuke was dead; mutilation. Itachi was alive; perfection.

"…Fucker…"


End file.
